1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning device for a drawer slide bearing carrier, in particular to one that secures a bearing carrier in place by means of a hook unit along with a releasing mechanism to restore the drawer slide when it is pulled to the extreme position. The releasing mechanism controls the swing of the hook unit for the movement of different locations.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A slide used for a drawer or similar object is usually comprised of two or three sections of sliding rails to slide on those rails by means of one set or two sets of bearing mounted among those rails. A bearing carrier is provided to contain rollers to roll on the rails for the bearing carrier to movably connect to the sliding rails. Whereas it is necessarily in most cases to remove the drawer or similar object mounted on the slide by the furniture manufacturer or the consumer, the slide is provided with the function of disengaging the drawer or similar object from the slide, either in the configuration of two or three sections, essentially by pulling out the rails connected to the drawer or similar object. To consider the necessity of restoring the drawer or similar object to the slide and maintain the normal mechanism of the product, the bearing carrier providing the connection by sliding must be located at the front end of a fixed rail upon pulling out the rails so to facilitate the rails to be once again inserted into the bearing carrier and further guided into the linear tract of the roller.
The prior art to locate the bearing carrier at the front end of the rails having been taught in Taiwanese Publication Nos. 252316 (please refer to the Background of U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,821), 491054(U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,372), 491055, 498730 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,750 and 6,220,683), M248319 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,945), M268985, and Invention Early Publication No. 200412881 in Taiwan; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,166, 4,252,382, 5,466,060, 5,577,821, 5,722,750, 6,145,945, 6,220,683 B1, 6,254,210 B1, 6,296,338 B1, 6,390,575 B1, 6,655,763 B2, 6,715,851 B1, 6,820,954 B2, 6,851,773 B2, and 6,860,574 B2; U.S. patent Early Publication Nos. US 2002/0089273 A1, US 2005/0017613 A1, and US 2005/0062379 A1; and Japanese is Patent Nos. 5-15790 and 2562231 is also the prior art that the applicant of the present invention is familiar with.
Whereas, most of the locators of the prior arts, as described above relate to a “temporary” elasticity retaining function, the bearing carrier is vulnerable to displacement by accident; while the others providing with enforcing locating functions are found with the flaw that the releasing mechanism adapted to the locator was old fashion.